It'll Be Fine
Log Title: It'll Be Fine Characters: Crosscut, Sparkplug, Spike Location: Autobot City Command Center Date: 2017 December 18 TP: Kill All Humans TP Summary: Crosscut and Spike discuss the possibility of Decepticon attack. Category:2017 Category:Kill All Humans TP Category:Logs As logged by User:Bzero Autobot City Command Center Spike's at his terminal, across from Crosscut. It's around 7:35 a.m. in Autobot City, so he's been up for about two hours (he slept in until 5:15 a.m. today). As the coffee sits in, he goes to Twitter, which is always an invitation for the worst in people. But two weeks after the unfortunate incident with Mel, the tweets about Spike have leveled off. Now, only maybe 2-3 today mention "arrogant" and "stupid" and "I hope the Decepticons get him and finally rid ourselves of that annoying twerp." Spike rolls his eyes, but then looks over at Crosscut and clears his throat. "Heyah..." He tenses his neck and says "So...I'm thinking...maybe this entire incident is maybe behind us...the fabricated quote, and the retraction fiasco?" Spike flashes a nervous grin at Crosscut and says "Thank Primus for Star Wars and stupid presidential remarks, huh?" Crosscut looks up from his own terminal. His face unreadable, if course, but there is concern in his voice. "I'm not so sure, Spike. In a real sense, Megatron is ruled by his pride. I wouldn't put it past him to send some sort of response." Spike rubs his eyes, then massages them. Nothing like having a buzzkill by his side. "But I didn't say what was printed! They already issued a correction!" He turns around and faces Crosscut. "Do you know how much time I had to think about the consequences of me running my mouth off when I was in the hospital after Frenzy nearly killed me? On top of a coma, after that, I was practically paralyzed for almost six weeks, it took another six months JUST to learn to walk, another 3 months on top of that to learn to talk 'normally' again!" He frowns "not to mention having to be CHANGED when I couldn't even do that for a few months!" He frowns "If I'm too dumb to not know my lesson THEN, then maybe...maybe I would have deserved another lesson..but this..." He frowns and sulks back in his seat. "Such bullshit..." he mutters. Crosscut lets Spike finish before responding. After a long pause, he says, "Nonetheless, we cannot count on Megatron being rational. I hope you don't mind, and I don't wish to alarm you, but I took the liberty of asking Grapple to install what you might call a 'panic room' in the human quarters. A bunker within a bunker just to keep your family safe if Megatron does send some sort of assassin against you." Spike gets up from his chair, holding his coffee in the steel thermos. "No...no!" He frowns, getting more and more agitated and nervous. He gulps "I'm supposed to HELP you guys! Not bring a goddamn attack against you!" He licks his lips, getting more agitated. "Having an attack on this base because of ME?" He looks at Crosscut, growing genuinely more worried. "That's not helping you guys at all, that's just the opposite!" Spike frowns at Crosscut, so much for getting reassurance from his mentor. He pulls up a blank Google page and begins to see what other options there are. Maybe shudder spending a few weeks at Carly's in-laws, or where Carly is setting up shop in Houston for Blackrock may be a better open. One thing's for certain, his appetite now is non-existent, and a fine film of sweat can faintly be seen on his forehead. Crosscut' s voice remains calm. "Spike, nothing is going to stop the Decepticons from doing everything they can do destroy us. Megatron already threatened to wipe out the human race. If this focuses their wrath on a more easily defended battle station, it might be for the greater good... As long as we can protect your family, which we are taking steps to accomplish." Spike looks tiredly at Crosscut "or...maybe...maybe...Why don't I just pack up and leave for a few ...weeks? Take Megan and Dad...and DJ even - maybe Carly's parents." He adds "Megatron doesn't care enough to look at my family history - hell, it was easy burying the plasma energy chamber key." He gives a genuinely worried look at Crosscut. "I swear...this morning, I was about ready to give you a 'lessons learned' plan on this stupid diplomatic road-bump, but now, you're kind of freaking me out!" He adds "Or even just leave. Impulsively - Find a city Carly and I never even WENT before and have a Christmas there - and stay for a few weeks." He mumbles "DJ may not like it, but..." Crosscut takes a moment to ponder a response... Which considering his proceeding speed is quite a while for him. "I don't wish to 'freak you out,' Spike. I just aim to be prudent. Either idea might work, although if you have no objections I'll still have that panic room installed, just in case, for future use." A look of exhaust comes across Spike's face, and it's not even 8:30 yet. He rubs the back of his neck. "Maybe...I should like...just fire off an 'open channel' to Decepticon City - like 'Heyah, check out that magazine, they issued the correction. For the record, I did NOT say what was printed." He then looks at Crosscut, helplessly "But maybe that'd be the worst thing I could do, because what if they've just forgotten about it?" he adds "Which I'm pretty sure they have!" "I do hope they have... Or that you are correct that your actions are beneath their notice," Crosscut says. "Nonetheless, you are Autobot ambassador now. Your speak for Optimus Prime. Your words have more weight now." Spike gives a sad look at Crosscut and sighs. "I'm sorry....I'm sorry for all of this." Spike gestures over his shoulder "I'm going to to in the repair bay. I'll talk about the possible options tonight." He looks at Crosscut and says in a defeated tone "I don't want to leave here, but if it protects you guys..." He sighs again "It's just...I didn't SAY those words!" "Spike, you are not responsible for the Decepticons' potential actions, even if what we fear comes to pass," Crosscut insists. "If there is a lesson here, it is just to choose your words carefully when speaking to the press, even if it's someone you trust. You can see how easily something benign can be misconstrued." Crosscut nods, and gives Spike leave to return to the repair bay. Spike frowns and takes his coffee and leaves, heading to the repair bay. He says in a not so silent tone, but still a grumble "Or maybe you guys need to hire a goddamn person who actually went to school for this and knows how to speak to the media correctly - " He frowns, heading to the repair bay where things are far more absolute. There is a problem. Either a sudden problem, or a problem related to neglect. Fix it. How do you know if you've succeeded? When the Autobot leaves the repair bay. After a short flash of anger after leaving the command center, Spike goes to his locker to change into his coveralls. He gives one final frustrated "huff" in general and gives a nod to his father, who's already in the repair bay (and hopefully safe from a future attack). "Heyah - " He looks over his schedule, who's coming in for maintenance. "Looks like a light day, so I'll be able to do some cleaning to the workstations around here, and maybe get those supply orders completed before dinner." Sparkplug looks up from an engine he's inspecting with the help of Lugnut... He may be doing well these days, but he's still been working with a "buddy" to help with physical activity (and, although it isn't spoken, to check his work). Sparkplug smiles - his mental and physical health do seem to thrive when he's working, and decline when he's forced to take time off and putter in his room. "Sounds good," Sparkplug agrees. "Should be an easy week," he predicts. Spike nods, taking a sip from his coffee and begins to open a repair bay for the first 'bot due for a check-up. "Yeah, it's weird, it seems like even the Decepticons are getting the memo that nothing really is supposed to happen the final two weeks of the year." Sparkplug chuckles. "Maybe even the Decepticons take off for Christmas." ��